Just Friends, Right?
by OniShorts
Summary: Austin and Dez go out on their first date, but by far, it isn't at all what you would consider normal. Will this be their first and only date? What if someone starts to develop stronger feelings for another? *Future content may be rated M.
1. Dez's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:** I didn't think I was going have to bring this up. I put trust into people to have common courtesy and respect others interests. But this is a boyxboy/yaoi/gay fic. If you don't like/understand this type of pairing then it would be nice if you didn't post a review that basically says "ew" and that you dislike this type of fandom. If you couldn't tell this was that type of story when you clicked on it, then I feel sorry for you and you have a very sad life. :c

*But those who enjoy boyxboy/yaoi/gay stories and you like to ship Dez and Austin together, then CONGRATULATIONS! :D You found one. Yaaaay.

**Chapter 1**

**Dez's Girlfriend**

"Aw, man! This has to be the best frozen yogurt place anywhere!" Austin raved as put a spoonful in his mouth.

"Can't ever go wrong with a little froyo." Dez replied, still adding to his bowl.

"But yours is all toppings." Austin pointed out.

"Yeah! I said a little froyo!" He then showed his friend the small amount of yogurt he added to his bowl by using a spoon to sort all the candy and fruit out the way.

After the two paid, they decided to eat their treat inside and sat down on a funny warped couch. The new yogurt place was a hit with the younger crowd. The interior suggested a fun and modern edgy look, thus the odd-shaped couch they were sitting on.

"Hey, Dezy-Cakes!" A voice sounded that froze Dez in his place. He didn't want to turn around and reveal one of his real life nightmares.

"H-hey" he gulped. "Mindy." Even the name brought terror.

Austin was quick to action as he got up and pulled his friend's sleeve. "Sorry, Mindy. We were just about to leave." The two boys tried to slip past but the attempt was foiled when Mindy pushed them both back into their seat.

"Well, I just got here!" She said menacingly before taking her place next to Dez and smiling.

Dez looked at Austin with wide eyes full of fear. Austin returned the fearful look, not knowing what to do.

"So, you're taking me to dinner on Friday night, right Dezy?" She walked her fingers up his arm.

Dez stuttered. "I-I-I, u-uh, w-well."

"You're taking me to dinner!" This time she demanded.

"Yes!" He squealed. "I'm taking you to dinner!"

Austin tried to come to Dez's rescue again. "Actually, Dez and I were going to record my new video Friday night."

"Well, then he's cancelling your plans and making new ones with me!"

Austin laughed uncomfortably. "Did I say Friday night? I meant to say Thursday. On Friday, Dez has a date with his girlfriend."

"What girl- ow!" Austin elbowed his friend. "Oh, yeah! Sorry, Mindy."

Mindy looked shocked but anger overpowered her face. "You have a girlfriend? So, you were playing me this whole time?"

"N-no! Of course not. I just didn't...uh...want to hurt your feelings?"

"Ok then. If you already have plans then I guess she wouldn't mind if you two and I double date."

"What?" Austin and Dez said simultaneously.

"See you Friday Dezy-Roo!" The abrasive girl got up smiling and waved her fingers. The two boys took advantage of the time Mindy spent while she was getting herself yogurt and they dashed out.

* * *

"Man." Dez was discouraged. "Where am I going to get a fake girlfriend by Friday? I've never even had a real one!" He was sitting in Sonic Boom's practice room when Austin came up to him reassuring him that he would solve all his problems. He must have just gone shopping for he was holding a couple of paper shopping bags.

"Don't worry Dez. I got you a girlfriend."

He perked up. "Really? Who?" Dez watched as Austin pulled out a long, blonde wig from one of the bags.

"Me!" It had large curls and Austin alternated looks from the wig to Dez while sporting a bright smile, he thought his plan was ingenious.

Ally had been downstairs working, but she had noticed Austin and Dez had been in the practice room for a while. Being the concerned and caring person she was, she decided to check up on them. Upon entering, Ally's concern shifted to being dumbfounded. What the heck were they doing?

"What the heck are you doing?"

Austin turned his head slightly, moving a curl behind his ear. "Oh hey, Ally."

"What is this for?" Dez had an eyelash curler in his hand. The two boys obviously had no knowledge the usage of female beauty products.

"I think they use that for the lips."

"Ohh, I get it." Using the curler, Dez grabbed Austin's lower lip and with his free hand he began to apply deep red color of lipstick to his lip.

Ally was trying to understand the scene in front of her. But she couldn't without the need to question them. "First of all, why are you putting makeup on Austin?" She held up two fingers. "Second of all, why is Austin wearing a wig? And third of all, that's not how you use that." She grabbed the eyelash curler from Dez, saving it from anymore improper use. "What's going on here?"

Austin decided to answer. "We were at that new frozen yogurt place when Mindy came in and totally ruined the moment when she asked Dez out to dinner."

"So Austin told her that I was already seeing someone that night."

"But she insisted they go out anyway, on a double date."

"I don't have a real girlfriend so Austin's gonna pretend to be mine."

This made Ally chuckle. "Why didn't you just ask a real girl?" She gestured to her face presenting herself.

"Uh, because then she wouldn't be fake?" Dez shook his head laughing thinking that would be obvious.

"Okaay then." She watched as Dez proceeded to sloppily makeover Austin. Both eyes were a different shade. A solid blue covered one eyelid and traveled to the base of his eyebow. The other side was a bright green and the dust could be seen on his lashes. If the alternating eye tints weren't bad enough the eyeliner topped that. A thick shiny line of black masked both lids with the lower lids completey black. Austin looked completely ridiculous. The way he looked was an embarrassment to all females and even to all men who habitually dressed as female.

Ally sighed. "You two are doing it all wrong."

Dez questioned, "Whattaya mean all wrong? I'm being really creative."

"Makeup is supposed to make the wearer feel and look pretty." She glanced at Austin."Unless you're deliberately trying to go for the clown look."

Austin scoffed as he turned to face a hanging wall mirror. "I do NOT look like a clown." He recognized the atrocity reflecting off the wall. "What the fuck! I look like a clown!"

"If you two are actually going to go through with this. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get some help from a professional girl."

The two smiled and thanked her. Although she found it incredibly weird to be dressing up her friend in women's clothing, she also wanted to help the best she could, even if that meant letting Austin put on her favorite floral skirt, and having her black leggings and her top be stretched out.

"There." Ally had finished applying a light layer of blush to Austin's cheek. "You look." She tried to find the right word. "Passable."

"Passable? He looks fucking hot!" Dez exclaimed as Ally frowned. She never liked when her friends cussed infront of her.

"Dude!" Austin wouldn't let that remark slide without a slap on his shoulder. "Thanks again, Ally. Do you think you can do this exactly the same way we have it on Friday?"

"Yes. I'll try."

The red head smiled. "We owe you one."

Austin poked Dez hard on the chest. "And you owe me a BIG one!"


	2. The Date

**Author's Note:** Hello erryone! I over heard the promo for the new Austin and Ally episode today. They revealed that Ally may like Austin. I could tell when Ally said, "I think I like Austin." But fear ye not Deztin fans. Even though Disney will most likely never gain the balls to reach out to the LGBT community We know they love eachother lots!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Date**

"Guess who got a job at Wok Your Socks Off?" Trish proudly announced upon entering the music store. "Eggroll anyone?" She asked as she pulled one out from her apron's pouch.

"Sup Trish." Austin walked by, however he was already dressed in his girlfriend disguise.

Trish looked confused as she shuffled to the front desk to Ally. "Who's the frumpy girl?"

"That frumpy girl is Austin."

"No way!" Trish was delighted. It was possible that she could use this moment to her advantage.

"He's only doing to help out Dez. He needed a fake girlfriend to trick Mindy. He wasn't supposed to put anything on until tonight but he said he wanted to 'get into character' but I can't help but think that he just likes the feeling of wearing my skirt."

"Fake or not Austin Moon in drag, that's priceless!" She gleamed as the boy walked over to them. "Smile!"

Austin smiled as Trish took a picture with her phone. "What was that for?"

"Future blackmail." An irritated Austin attempted to retrieve the device but stopped when an unfamiliar hand brushed against his shoulder. Looking up, Austin noticed the older male who had touched him was browsing intruments yet inadvertently smiling and winking at him. Austin shivered.

"Man, this has been going on all day. Creepy guys have been hitting on me and giving their numbers. What creeps!"

"Well, now you know how creepy you are when you hit on girls." Trish nodded and smiled but recieved a blank look from Austin.

Another hand touched Austin's shoulder, although this one was familiar. He turned around to find Dez who shoved gifts into his arms. Dez even had a heart shaped balloon that read "Hitched".

"What are these for?" Austin juggled the large box of chocolates and the large stuffed panda in his arms.

"For our date tonight!" Dez foolishly smiled.

"No, Dez, we're not really dating. You don't have to give me these." He shoved the items back into Dez's hold.

The red head neither seemed or looked upset that his offerings were rejected but instead he decided his mom would enjoy the gifts more. Austin chuckled to the two girls as Dez exited the store, but shortly after he followed him.

"Wait!" He stopped Dez. "Uh...Can I...maybe have that stuffed panda?"

"But-"

"Please?"

* * *

It was roughly around six and Dez was first to arrive at CelebriDine, a trendy celebrity themed restaurant that made it's patrons feel as if they were eating with the elite. The staff were either dressed to resemble iconic stars, such as Marilyn Monroe, or as paparazzi, and they would take your picture with a large camera.

Dez tried to dress for the occasion, he wasn't one for relationships, but he wanted to look nice for the rarity of the event, even if it was a double date with the abrasive Mindy, or his girlfriend was actually a boy, or that the boy was actually his best friend and teen sensation, Austin Moon. He was wearing a black t-shirt, designed to mimick the top of a tuxedo, but the rose pinned to it, that was real. His choice in pants were questionable, as always. He wore green camo skinny jeans and the material resembled scales like a reptile.

Mindy was the second to arrive. The staff welcomed her by forming a mob to take pictures but she was having none of that. In the act of forcing her way to Dez, she knocked one photographer out the way and sent another into the floor.

"Hey Dezyyy." Her innocent grin completely contradicted her previous actions. "This seat taken?" Dez wasn't given a chance to respond to her as she plopped herself in the seat next to him.

He forced himself to smile and he nervously laughed while getting up to seat himself on the other side of the 4 person table. Mindy followed. Both started sliding themselves around the table, like a cat and mouse version of musical chairs, minus the pausing music, double the awkward.

"Where's your girlfriend, huh?"

"She's uh...uh...uh..." He repeated twice more before being relieved to see the welcome staff greeting Austin. "Right there! She's here!" Dez rushed to his girlfriend for the night, putting an arm over his shoulder and presenting "her" to Mindy.

Austin was wearing the same thing he had showcased earlier. The black leggings and flowing floral skirt were the same. The striped thin strapped tank was complimented very well with a denim vest. Austin new early on he wouldn't be able to walk in heels and wore converse instead. His lips were the only difference where he had exchanged the lipstick for lipgloss. He preferred the gloss because it smelled of strawberries and every so often Austin would lick his lips in attempt to taste the flavored liquid, but he would then get disappointed when the gloss didn't actually taste like the fruit.

"Hi, I'm-" Trying to adjust his voice, Austin cleared his throat and started over. "I'm Sabrina." His falsetto clearly needed work.

Dez whispered. "Sabrina?"

Austin whispered back. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"I kinda like the name Lilith."

"We can't change my name now. I already told her it was Sabrina."

"Well maybe if we-"

Their bickering was interrupted by an annoyed appearing Mindy. "So, this is my man's temporary girlfriend?"

Austin put on a friendly expression and extended his hand to the girl. "Yes, it's nice to-"

"I didn't realize he was into dumb blondes." Her eyes burned into him. "With flat chests."The comment caused Austin to retract his hand back. He could feel Mindy wanted to tear him apart.

Dez had the nerve to ask when Mindy's date would arrive. Her response confused him when she claimed that he was her date.

Austin also tried to make sense of her reasoning. "But this is a double date."

"Yeah. Two girls. Double the girls equals double date." She sneered to him while the boys exchanged looks.

The three of them sat and surveyed the menu. The dish's were cleverly named after celebrities. Dez was having a hard time deciding whether to order the Baracklava or the Tuna Thurman Sandwich. Austin spotted a dish named after him, the Eggplant au grAustin. His excitement was apparent by the way he was showing Dez the menu and exclaiming how cool it was. It wasn't apparent to him that his elation had caused him to unintentionally lower his voice, but Dez didn't notice either.

If Mindy didn't suspect anything wrong with the deepening of the girl's voice, it was a give away when "Sabrina" was claiming that a completely different named dish was named after her.

Mindy knew something was up but she needed to prove it. When she suggested how good they looked together and how much they must like eachother they both agreed. "You seem like a really nice girl, Sabrina. I guess maybe I should lay off Dez now that he's taken." They shared a premature celebration, for it didn't last long when Mindy demanded they kiss to reassure herself.

Both boys became hesitant as they exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"Kiss!" A heavy hand fell onto table which made the other two flinch. Dez was the first to move. His lips were puckered and he was leaning towards Austin who shyed away and was leaning even further from Dez. Yet, Dez put up a determined performance and firmly pulled Austin's chin closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"On the cheek?" Mindy was unimpressed. "Haven't you heard of french kissing?"

"Like, with the tongue?" A naive Dez asked. Austin's eyes grew wide and he was quickly shaking his head. His face scrunched up, his eyes squeezed shut, and brow wrinkled when the feeling of Dez's wet tongue circled his cheek.

Mindy wasn't buying any of their act. A paparrazi waiter had come to take their order and it was custom to accompany it with a photograph. In the midst of the flash Austin could feel a sudden cool breeze over his head. The blonde synthetic fibers were now gripped into Mindy's shaking hand.

* * *

***Yes I'm a jerk! I'm leaving a cliff hanger ending! Wahaha!**


	3. Reputation

**Authors Note: **Thank you for the kind reviews! I hope you're enjoying it so far and that my cliff hangers don't leave you off the edge of your seat for too long! (It's bad for the back!) If you read my other story there's a part in this chapter that references something in my other Good Luck Charlie fic. XD Please, enjoy. :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Reputation**

"Have you seen the picture of Austin in the tabloids? I feel really bad."

"I know! It's terrible! This means that all the blackmail pictures I took on my phone are useless!" Trish shook her head. "The only thing more embarrassing than Austin Moon in a wig is Austin Moon in a wig cap." She sighed as she began deleting the images off her phone. "I think I'll keep this one, though." She showed Ally the photo of when Austin had stepped onto an outdoor vent and the steam had caused his skirt to lift.

"Austin!" Ally perked up upon his entrance. "You look awful. Are you ok?"

Austin grumbled. "I couldn't sleep at all last night." He was worried about what had happened, about what the picture would do rep, and about what had happened with Dez.

"Don't fret. I think you're going to be just fine. Everyone's focusing on Lindsay. Apparently she had too much to drink and wasn't wearing a bra when she tried to rob a bank." Trish held up the magazine. "See?"

That knowledge didn't give him much comfort. His voice still filled with dread. "But, I'm still in there. What is everyone going to think?"

"Relax." Trish was confident. "Since everyone's focusing on this incident, by the time they're done with it they'll completely forget about yours and be onto the next thing!"

Austin did find a little comfort in that. He knew that when something big happened, the public emphasized that moment until they got bored of it or something bigger happened. He had experienced that first hand in the past.

Dez had arrived in the store shortly after Austin, but not one had noticed since his normally quirky, spontaneous demeanor had been replaced with an unusually quiet one.

"Everything will be fine. And if anything happens we'll always be there for you." Ally gave Austin a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder. He replied back giving her a smile.

Dez was completely submerged in his thoughts. He was replaying last night's scene in his head as if it were in an infinite loop.

* * *

_A disgusted Mindy, wig still in hand, darted out the restaurant only to be follwed by the two frantic boys who felt the need for explanation. Luckily, they were the only ones who had followed. "You are sick! Why would you actually dress up as a girl? That only proves how desperate and gay you are!"_

_"Well, maybe you haven't considered that Dez just doesn't like you! I was trying to help him and you can't fucking get that!"_

"_Please!" Mindy snorted. "And he'd rather date a fucking crossdressing fag?!"_

_Austin's muscles tensed, his shoulders lifted as his breathing caught up tp the pace of his quickening heartbeat. He was trying to defend his friend, but it wouldn't do any justice if Dez wouldn't fend for his own._

_Dez spoke quietly, no matter how elevated a situation he wanted to spare any feelings. "He's right." Dez lifted a shoulder. "I don't like you." The tone was soft, he didn't use any harsh language either, his argument was simple. "I never really liked you."_

_Mindy disregarded the comment. She mistook Dez's kind character for cowardness. But Austin was going to cease any doubt left. He looked to his friend before placing both hands behind the red head and pulling their heads together into a kiss._

_The kiss was only meant to ward the girl off but Dez's slick tongue sliding through Austin's parting lips proved otherwise. He was engulfed by the tender caress of Dez's mouth. Mindy was gone and Dez pulled away, sucking the remaining gloss off Austin's lower lip._

It was that kiss.

* * *

It was the kiss Dez couldn't let go. He hadn't realized that in his aloof state he had knocked over a display of instruments until the clashing of metals alerted him.

"Dez!" Ally shouted as she made her way to the mess. Dez tried to apologize and offer his help but she refused. "No, really it's ok. I have it under control."

"Really, I'd be glad to help." He saw an acoustic guitar, but its strings broke when he picked it up. "I'll be over there." He shoved the broken instrument into her arms and turned. Austin was on his way to help but was stopped by Dez with his only explanation being "We need to talk."

He brought the blonde into the practice room to be alone. He needed to address what was bothering him. "The other night..." Austin knew that subject was coming. "You...didn't feel anything, did you?"

"Uhm...nope, nothing. I didn't feel anything. I don't know what you're talking about." Nervously, Austin tried to direct himself out the room only to be pursued by the other. He then found himself being cornered by the taller boy, he knew he already had taken things a step too far, realistically more than a step. "Look, Dez we're only friends. I was just trying to help you. And it worked. Mindy's gone." He could see the disappointment in the boy's face but he went on, "We'll never be more than just friends, got it?"

"Right..." However, Dez didn't back off after the statement, he placed his hand on Austin's chin and grazed the boy's lips with his thumb before separating them. This had caused Austin to feel a tingle travel from his mouth and spread throughout his body. Dez then filled the space between with his own lips. There wasn't any gloss on this time, but he swore the supple flesh tasted just as sweet as before.

As they kissed, Austin hadn't noticed himself tightly gripping the other's shirt. He didn't realize his hips shifting back and forth, that they were responding to the affectionate touch of his best friend stroking his sides. It wasn't until Dez pulled away that he understood his mistake.

"But we're just friends..." Dez whispered.

"...right..." Austin exhaled heavily.


	4. Limitless

**Author's Note:** WOO! Finally, a new chapter! Thank you all for the support.  
There isn't really Deztin as I would have liked in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Good thing I'm uploading 2 chapters today.

If you'd like to listen to a song I reference in this chapter you can go to **youtube** with the extension **/watch?v=_DhELBwmDiE **It is called Limitless by Sid Sriram and I altered the voice a bit to sound closer to Ross.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Limitless**

Trish slammed open the doors of Sonic Boom, bursting through the entrance, no doubt making her presence known. She brimmed with brightness as she grinned ear to ear. However, the gang already knew what this meant; it was now routine for Trish to announce her new hired position this way. "Guess-" She was cut off by her three friends who continued the sentence for her.

"…who got a new job?" They chanted monotonously.

Trish dropped her shoulders. "That's not what I was going to say."

"Then you got fired from a job?" Austin questioned.

"What's that? Little Jimmy is trapped in the well? We're coming Jimmy!" Dez darted off only to be yanked back by Trish.

"If you would just let me-"

Ally shushed the boys. "Quiet and let Trish finish!" She smiled to her friend who only had annoyance on her face. "O-oh. Sorry. Go on."

"I've been trying to tell you guys about what the greatest manager on earth just did."

Dez interrupted again. "What did Pablo do?"

Trish squinted and shook her head. "No! Me! Who's Pablo?"

"He was my manager from my first job." Austin snorted at Dez's comment. In return, the other male tickled his side, causing Austin to laugh even more, consequently ending up in a tickling tussle.

Ally butted in, "You guys, be quiet and stop tickle fighting! Let Trish finish!" She again smiled to her friend who still looked annoyed. "Oh. Sorry."

Trish walked away from her friends, who seemed to be having poor attention spans, poorer than normal. She stood in the middle of the store and took one deep breath. She inhaled and drew her hand out and circled it around her face then to her chest, then exhaled. Now more calm, the girl put on a smile and walked back over to the group, ready to announce her big news. "Guess what the best manager on earth just did!?" She noticed Dez opening his mouth to speak. "Whose name isn't Pablo!?" He shut his mouth.

They all were eager to know. Ally guessed that she was able to get Austin a gig on a popular show. Austin guessed but was wrong and Dez guessed that Trish had rescued Little Jimmy from the well. Trish shook her head to each answer. The news was far greater than any of the group would have expected. The greatest manager in the world had gotten Austin Moon his own concert. He wouldn't be an opening act; he was starring in his own performance at the prestigious Miami Performance Arena, where many great artists had performed before him.

"And tickets are going on sale next week!"

"This is awesome! You really are the best manager ever, Trish!" Austin and the others were elated. All of them couldn't help but smile and congratulate him.

"Yeah, that's what I've been saying this whole time," Trish stated.

In her state excitement, Ally began to barrage the others with her ideas and things they needed to be done do before the concert. She mentioned that Trish needed to help publicize the event, Dez could design and set up the stage, Austin needed to find some back up dancers and she would write a new song just for the occasion. Ally started to the practice room to make a new song for the concert but was followed by Austin; he wanted to help write this one.

"I want this song to be special." He sat next to her and turned his head, shying away. "I want the lyrics to mean something for someone."

Ally smiled and watched as Austin distracted himself, tapping random keys on the piano. "We can do that. Let's think of some lyrics first. Now, what is it about this person that you like?"

Austin tried to stop grinning, but knowing how he felt he couldn't. "I don't know. He makes me happy. He's always there for me and…"

"He?" Ally's expression turned to a frown.

Austin hesitated. "Y-yeah! He! Short for, uh, Heeemantha." Austin stressed the _He_, trying to buy himself time for an explanation. "It's, err, Slovakian." She seemed doubtful of his excuse, but accepted it anyway.

They had finished about half the song when Ally stopped, thinking they should scrap the lyrics and start over. When Austin questioned why, Ally repeated the lyrics aloud. "Oh baby, I think I love you. Oh baby, I want you so bad, baby."

Austin scrunched up his face. "You're right this sounds like something my parents would have played while they were making me."

"Here's a thought, I have a great idea for a song. If you want, why don't we put the love song aside?" Ally suggested and he agreed. Ally was much better when it came to finding the right words to express, but as far as the melodic part of the music, Austin had no trouble. She had an idea already for a new song. Ally wrote as Austin attended the piano. She would read aloud her lyrics and a series of musical notes soon followed. Hours passed like minutes and Austin was enjoying their session, he even surprised Ally by coming up with a couple of well thought out lines.

They were just words, words to a catchy song, but for them, it meant a lot more. It represented how far all of them had come: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez, their friendship was something special; they weren't only friends, they were teen sensations, song writers, managers, directors, but this only meant their bond was bigger. But all good things have consequences, bigger things bear more weight, and relationships are something fragile, tied to delicate strings of trust.

With Austin's new status, he was feeling that he was reaching new heights, he was living his dreams and doing it with the people he loved, he was feeling _Limitless._

_Right now, I'm feeling limitless and no one's gonna mess up my sight._

Ally was accustomed to writing alone and having Austin there to help was a rarity that she wouldn't disregard. "I think this is the perfect song for you to sing at the concert." Austin agreed. "It was fun writing it with you. We should do it again." She paused. "Maybe sooner, like tomorrow night maybe…together?" She couldn't believe she just attempted to ask Austin out on a date. She instantly regretted her moment of bravery, holding her stomach and flustered, she veered to the door, attempting to leave the scene.

_Right now, I'm feeling limitless and everything feels alright._

Austin replied before her exit. "Sure." He watched his friend's eyes grow wider and he chuckled, not comprehending why anyone wouldn't want to hang out with him. "We haven't spent a lot of time together, the two of us. It'll be fun." Ally smiled, finally, having some courage would pay off.

* * *

**Random Note: **Have you noticed how Ross's height has really caught up to Calum's? He was a couple inches shorter in the beginning of the show and now they're about the same! *u* Hehe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Two chapters in one day? WHOA! This chapter will have more slash, yes, just keep reading my friends, I hope to not disappoint.  
One of my complaints for my stories is that they're too short. This chapter is for you, useo, it's twice as long as normal.  
Today's ambient music is youtube extension /watch?v=F-4wUfZD6oc. This is Yiruma's River Flows in You. You can listen before you read, after, during. Heck you don't have to listen at all, but I'd like to start incorporating songs into the stories to add more feeling. C: Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Working Title-Pending** (In other words, I can't think of one)

It was early evening; Austin was in his room when he heard tapping on his window. He turned to discover his best friend eagerly waiting to get in as he showed off his new DVD, _Zombies and Ferraris_, by shoving it against the window and repeatedly pointing to it. Amused of Dez's actions, Austin let him in.

"Check it out." Dez held out the DVD. "I heard it's full of action, and all of it is in slow motion! We can watch it tonight and then again with the director commentary." He put his hand out to execute their famous handshake. "WHAT UUU-"

"I'm going out tonight."

"Uuuu..." The word trailed off into disappointment.

"Sorry Dez, maybe another night. Tonight, I'm hanging out with Ally."

Dez seemed unnerved. "You mean like a date?"

"No, we're just hanging out." He was scattering around the room, still getting ready. Dez was like a lost helpless puppy, following him.

"You mean like a date." He repeated.

The blonde went to his dresser and pulled out socks from the drawer. When he sat down on his bed to put them on, Dez immediately sat next to him. Austin sighed. "Stop acting jealous dude. It's not like you and I are going out."

"I know." An upset Dez managed to force out.

Austin tried to find the right words to comfort him. "We'll watch the movie tomorrow, ok? Just you and me." He watched his friend nod slightly; he noticed the time and didn't want to be late to meet Ally, so he bid Dez a goodnight before leaving.

* * *

Ally was waiting at the miniature golf course, already with their putters and color coded balls. The balls were bright neon colors; Ally had already claimed the pink one and left the green one for Austin, who didn't mind at all. They had agreed to mini golf after debating over stargazing and laser tag. The agreement was based upon mini golf being a relaxing and enjoyable experience for Ally, but for Austin, the glow in the dark was enough for him to have fun.

It was dark inside the building, for a glow course, it would have to be. Ally had trouble seeing and had already stumbled over a few things, and a few kids. When she grabbed Austin's glowing green jacket he smiled, showing his bright, glowing, green teeth. Luckily for Ally, the visibility on the actual course brimmed with radiantly neon shades. Even the water seemed of a lively blue hue. The plastic blinking plants were especially appealing; Austin couldn't help but think that Dez would argue that they were real plants, probably from an alien planet.

The girl was a terrible golfer. At every hole Austin couldn't resist ridiculing how she held the putter, how many strokes she took, how she lost the ball in the water, twice. On the first hole Ally had hit the ball too hard. The luminous pink sphere went flying through the air, rebounding off of someone's head and then went splashing into the water. Actually, he was impressed that she could pull of such an impressive horrible shot. Around the last hole Austin couldn't take any more, the ridiculous way the putter was being held was a disgrace that he should have corrected in the beginning. Ally was on her ninth stroke before Austin came to help. He informed that the one handed, body twisting, hope to get it in approach wasn't the best tactic.

He stood behind her and set his hands on hers. He guided her arms slowly, showing her the right movements. The putter went up slightly then back to the ball, then went up again and back to the ball. Ally pretended to mess up a few times to get Austin to repeat the action before they finally tapped the ball, sending it gracefully bouncing off the course walls and sinking it in.

"Hole in ten!" Austin exclaimed.

Ally was amazed. She questioned why he hadn't shown her the technique in the first place. He simply replied that he liked to win, not to mention it was undoubtedly hilarious in the way she played. They were closer to the last hole now, second to it. On her third stroke, Ally was whacking the ball again, purposefully being clueless to get Austin's attention. "OH," she said in an excited, yet, somewhat droned tone, "I can't seem to get this right!"

Austin laughed. He went over to help her and repeated the pose from the previous hole. He took her arms and swung back. The ball went straight into the hole, as if a magnet were purposefully planted inside. She squealed, elated, Austin chuckled. Ally had turned her head when their eyes met. He was still holding her. The kiss was ambiguous, uncertain of who made the first move. Ally's heart rapidly began to beat, but Austin had quickly pulled away and said in a low voice, "Sorry."

"No, no! It's ok, really!" She tried to reassure him, she tried to reassure herself as well.

He raised a shoulder, only a tad. "It's just," he paused, another person was on his mind, "there's someone else."

Her heart stopped, it had been racing out of her chest but the news hit like a wall. She tried to force something out, anything, but all that came out was a measly, "Who?"

Austin put his head down, he was flustered and unsure of whether to tell her or not. However, they were having such a great time he didn't want to ruin any more of their time. Yet, her disappointed face made him feel obligated to tell her. "...Dez..." He said softly.

Her head shot up and eyes grew wider. She repeated the name after Austin, but the name bore more stress. "Dez?!" She repeated once more, this time louder; in her voice, in her face, was disgust.

"Ally!" He called her name as she began to march off. "So what if it's Dez? What's your problem!?"

"My problem is that I thought you liked me! My problem is that Dez is a guy! Let alone he's your best friend!"

The two had started a scene. People were listening, people were watching or trying not to watch. "I would think that you of all people would accept it!"

In a lowered tone, she shook her head. "No, I can't accept it. I'm sorry Austin, but it goes against everything I believe in."

Austin watched her take her leave. He was angry and frustrated. At that moment all he wanted to do was see Dez. He wanted the quirky red head by his side. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't allow any tears to leave his watery eyes.

* * *

The sky was dark and it was late when Austin arrived home, just wanting to forget the night he headed straight to his room. Upon entering his room, he noticed a body in his bed, and a patch of red peeking over the covers. It was Dez, sound asleep, he had waited for him to get back. This time Austin did cry, he couldn't help the tears being forced out, they had nowhere else to go, but he was happy, yet regretted not coming home sooner.

He grabbed the DVD, _Zombies and Ferraris,_ and switched on the TV after popping it into the DVD player; he then turned the volume up, it was quiet enough to not wake his parents but, loud enough to wake Dez. The disoriented friend propped himself up with one arm, and rubbed his eye with the palm of his other. Austin heard him murmur something but wasn't sure, however, he was positive that he heard the word "date" among the inaudible sounds. "It wasn't a date." He said as he sat on the side edge of the bed. "Are we going to watch this movie or what?"Dez's smile was cute, his eyes were still half asleep but the way the one corner of his mouth lifted as he flashed his teeth was sweet.

While the movie had played, Austin had moved himself closer and closer to Dez, to the point of where they were now snuggling. His head nestled on the other's chest. Dez had his arm resting around Austin's shoulder, and on the screen the zombie had been reunited with his sports car that had been in a wreck, which for some reason both boys found utterly romantic.

The two began friendly banter, basing themselves on who was the zombie and who was the Ferrari. "I'm the Ferrari and you're the zombie."

"What why am I the zombie?" Dez questioned.

"Because I'm faster than you."

"Whatever dude. Zombies are way cooler and in the movie you get totalled."

Austin began to whine. "I wanna switch now! Can I be the zombie?"

They were acting as if they were in grade school again. One was complaining to switch  
characters while the other refused and started a wrestling match. The blonde propped himself on top of the other boy, they grasped each other's hands, weaving their fingers, and Austin pushed down hard. But Dez was stronger. No matter his tries, Austin couldn't get Dez's arm's to budge, despite the shaking muscles and grunting. Finally, he collapsed onto his friend, giving up.

Both laughing, Austin declared defeat. "Fine. I'll be the Ferrari." Unfortunately for him, Dez didn't accept his forfeit. This time Dez wanted to be the car. "Why?" Austin asked.

"So you can ride me."

He said nothing to respond. He didn't move. Instead he let Dez's hands search his body. He felt his fingertips gently gliding up and down his firm sides. His faint moans whispering into Dez's ear were an invitation for more. Tenderly stroking him, Dez removed Austin's shirt. He arched his back while his tender buds were being suckled by a busy wet tongue. Austin continued to moan, hunching over and reaching down for a kiss, their lips met, savagely exchanging affection. Dez's hips began to shift, lifting inches off the bed. Austin did the same, their stiffness grinding against each other's; Dez was finding it hard to keep it in. He turned and threw Austin onto his back.

Soon they were bare, they were hot, and their muscular bodies intertwined with their sweaty, sticky flesh rubbing against each other. Dez looked into Austin eyes and he stared back before he lifted the boy's hips and entered himself into the blonde. Austin let out a short high pitched cry, having his best friend's, his lover's, dick inside him was a new experience that overwhelmed him, but the well sized rod inside his virgin hole hurt as well.

Dez took it to the base, they were long slick strides, his red pubic hair tickling the smooth skin, he wanted all of him. Austin jerked his head to the side and bit his lip, restraining from making any more vocal sounds, but the tiny squeaks that escaped him were in sync with the motion, then Dez began massaging his erection causing Austin to cry out loud in pleasure. He jerked his body up while the other jerked inside him.

His body felt great, but something distracting his mind, clouding Austin from full satisfaction.

_"Fags."_

Austin groaned.

_"It goes against everything I believe in."_

He groaned louder.

_"He's your best friend."_

This time he shouted, "Stop!" He grabbed Dez's arm, who stared blankly. "Just stop!"

"What?" He exhaled heavily. "Was I going too fast? Was it too hard?"

In a disgruntled state, the blonde pushed him off, not giving an explanation, only uttering one word. "Go." Although confused, Dez didn't argue. He took himself off Austin. The shouting obviously didn't wake his parents for he had taken his time getting ready before taking his leave.

"Bye." Dez looked to Austin as he sat in the window. Austin said nothing and rolled the other way, gazing into the darkness of his room.

* * *

**A/N:** I think my writing has gotten better now that I'm not using a mobile device to write my stories. A physical keyboard goes a long way! Anyway, thank you for reading. Please, stay tuned for more!


End file.
